The Ultimate Betrayal
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Hey : First twilight fan fic, When Renesmee goes to Columbia high she doesn't expect to fall head over heels for James Torin, little do they know the Cullens and Torin's are deadly enemies. Can the families put aside their differences? R&R Pleasee


Chapter 1

A/N: Hi this is my first twilight fic :) the best book ever, Go team Edward! New Moon 20th November *fan girl scream* Can't wait, anyway dedicated to the people who first got me interested in twilight thank you!

_Yet again, more mocking, more laughing_ Renesmee thought as she stepped through the gates to Columbia High. As her new bag gently nudged against her side, she sighed as she received stares, and not the ones she graciously accepted. She knew what they thought, _who's the new senior girl? Why haven't we seen her before._ Truth was, she was only a freshman, but due to her mother and father's, let's put it _lifestyle_ she grew twice as fast as anyone else.

She skated past all the jocks, she knew what they would be like, _typical brains in their pants_ she muttered to herself, shaking her head at the wolf whistles from passers by.

"Who's the new girl? Who does she think she is?" Said cliquey girls quietly, not quietly enough. Renesmee was used to this, catty remarks meant nothing to her anymore, and maybe the comments of girls would hurt her, if she didn't know they were jealous.

"_Take no notice of them darling, you are beautiful and anyone who has anything to say is just plain jealous." _Her Mother had told her, this had been the same speech she had had for each of the seven schools she went to, whilst her Father Edward just raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't that skirt a bit short Ness?" He asked, looking her up and down. Renesmee sighed.

"You know what Auntie Alice is like." She said rolling her eyes and trying to pull down the hem of her skirt. Her Aunt Alice had wicked fashion sense, and knew all the latest fashion trends before they had even come out. Renesmee had just put that down to the fact she could see it happening before anyone else, Alice ALWAYS overdressed for an occasion, and it was the perfect time to try out new looks on her when the semester came.

Involuntarily stepping gracefully up the decaying steps, she glanced at herself in the window, just because she was half... _vampire_ didn't mean she wasn't a normal teenager who was self conscious about herself. Her silky auburn locks trailed down to her waist, not a hair out of place. Her smooth porcelain skin revealing a hint of rouge on her high cheekbones, she was ready for her eighth first day of school.

She glided through the corridors with ease, as many stepped out of her way in awe at the vision of beauty before them. There were whispers of _Cullen's_ and _money._ _For God's sakes at least be a little original_ Renesmee thought rolling her eyes. This was what she heard at each of the seven schools she had been to. She sighed, and to her surprise, was feeling a little paranoid at the sudden attention, she didn't like attention, she would much rather just stay out of the spotlight altogether.

"Look at her _eyes_." A girl sneered, Renesmee flared up as she spun around quickly.

"Is there a problem?" She asked in an innocent, yet corruptive voice. This made her think of her father who quite regularly called her the 'charming assassin'. The girl who made the comment looked quite taken aback by the sudden confrontation, and was obviously caught out.

"No, where are you from? You look like a ghost." She commented as a small crowd gathered to see if there was going to be a fight.

"My eyes are nothing to do with my complexion. Before you think of insulting someone at least think of a comeback if they confront you." Renesmee shot back. The girl, obviously a senior squared up to her till their faces were inches apart.

"I think you better apologise before I _make _you apologise." The girl threatened pushing Renesmee back slightly., but before Renesmee could fire back someone came to stand between them.

"Connie back off, she's new." A voice said, and this is where Renesmee took her focus off Connie and fully focussed on the boy from top to bottom. His medium length ash blonde hair, his mouth curled into a perfect smile, his toned torso slightly tanned and very strong, _he kinda looks like Emmett_ she thought staring back up at him, he was tall, a good 6 foot already. She saved the best till last and stared into his eyes, his eyes were so blue they could melt ice back to water again, and turn her into goo where she stood.

"H-Hey new girl... you okay?" The deep voice asked shaking her slightly, Renesmee was brought quickly back into her own world and found she was short on breath.

"Yeah... sorry forgot to breathe." Came out of her mouth before she could even stop it. _Oh my god, he's going to think I'm a total idiot. 'I forgot to breathe', what sort of a lame excuse is that_ she thought as a pained expression came up to her face, but fortunately, he laughed.

"Okay... see you around new girl." He said smiling before walking back down the hallway, to where the rest of the students had gone back to their normal positions, now uninterested because there wasn't a fight about to happen. She stared after him, dumbstruck at how someone could be...so beautiful. She put her hand on her heart, to make sure it was still beating. _He was so kind, yet I don't even know his name to thank him. He wouldn't be interested in me, he's obviously a senior, and I'm just a freshmen_ she thought turning away to go find her locker, she walked down another long hallway, now already beginning to feel immune to small comments made about her.All she could think about, was the boy she met a moment ago.

_And knew that she was in love with him..._

*

Only a short taste of what can happen, a lot of drama can come up I have a story planned... Review if you like it :)


End file.
